Serveuse! Une pinte!
by FreakCircus
Summary: Olivia, 25 ans, vient tout juste de commencer un nouveau boulot dans un pub anglais situé dans Paris. Entre maîtrise de son quotidien,de son nouvel environnement, de ses collègues et des clients, la vie de la jeune femme ne sera pas de tout repos… Surtout quand un certain client aux cheveux bruns décide de la prendre en grippe.


**Titre :** Serveuse ! Une pinte !

**Disclamer :** Hormis Olivia, tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR !

**R****a**ting : T pour le langage on verra si ça change après

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Résumé :**

Olivia, 25 ans, vient tout juste de commencer un nouveau boulot dans un pub anglais situé dans Paris. Entre maîtrise de son quotidien, son nouvel environnement, de ses collègues et des clients, la vie de la jeune femme ne sera pas de tout repos… Surtout quand un certain client aux cheveux bruns décide de la prendre en grippe.

**Couple :** SB/OC, JP/LE, SS/RL

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je m'excuse de par avance pour les fautes qu'il doit forcément avoir dans ce texte, je n'ai pas eu mon Bescherelle à Noël et j'en suis réellement navrée… ^^'

Première fic que j'écris ici, il s'agit d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Comme à peu près cinq autre millions de personnes par jour, une jeune femme sort d'une station de métro parisien.

Comme beaucoup moins de cinq millions de personnes, cette jeune femme sort de la station aérienne de la Motte Picquet-Grenelle sur la ligne 6.

En passant le portique de la station, elle plonge la main dans son sac marron en bandoulière pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette, elle en sort délicatement une, la porte à ses lèvres et l'allume. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de la consumer entièrement avant d'arriver à destination mais bon, elle a besoin de sa dose de courage cancérigène pour pouvoir attaquer sa journée, même si elle ne commence qu'à 16h.

Elle s'en grillerait même une deuxième si elle avait le temps, non pas qu'elle soit en retard, après tout pour son premier jour de travail cela ne serait vraiment pas professionnel. Il n'empêche que comme toute personne normale, son niveau de stress est légèrement élevé à cause de ce fait.

Après avoir traversé deux fois, être passé devant successivement une brasserie, une pâtisserie, une des autres sorties du métro, un Starbucks et un kiosque à journaux, la voilà enfin devant le pub où elle prendra son service dans un peu moins de quinze minutes.

Elle jette la fin de sa cigarette dans le caniveau, souffle un bon coup pour se donner du courage et pousse la porte de l'établissement où il est fièrement écrit sur la devanture du store « The Leaky Cauldron ».

Elle slalome entre les tables et les clients puis arrive jusqu'au comptoir derrière lequel se trouve un jeune homme d'environ 25 /28 ans, mince et dégingandé, le visage taillé en lame de couteau avec deux grands yeux bleus lui mangeant la moitié du visage, un reste d'acné juvénile et une masse de cheveux d'un blond/châtain désordonnée… C'est à se demander si cette masse avait rencontrée un peigne le matin même. L'homme la fixe en se demandant bien ce que peux lui vouloir cette jeune femme.

Elle le regarde quelques secondes et se décide enfin à parler.

- Bonjour, excusez moi, je voudrais voir Tom s'il vous plait.

L'homme continue de la fixer.

- Pourquoi vous voulez voir le patron?

Comme s'il elle lui en posait des questions, elle.

- Je suis la nouvelle que l'agence de recrutement a envoyée, je suis censée commencer aujourd'hui.

- Ah d'accord ! Mais il fallait le dire plutôt Darling ! Je te l'appelle de suite ! Au fait moi c'est Stanley Shunpike mais tout le monde m'appelle Stan, ravi de te rencontrer !

- Enchantée Stan, Olivia Castel, tu peux m'appeler Oli si tu veux !

- Ca marche Darling !

Olivia roule des yeux et Stan affiche un léger sourire en coin alors qu'il ouvre une porte donnant sur un escalier qui semble mené à l'étage supérieur. Il se racle la gorge.

-BOSS ! La newby est arrivée !

-PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER JE SUIS PAS SOURD BORDEL !

Alors que de lourds bruits pas se font entendre dans les escaliers, la jeune fille lance un regard noir à Stan en réponse à son surnom… Elle sent qu'ils vont bien s'entendre tous les deux. Le boss a fini de descendre les escaliers et lui lance un sourire chaleureux quand il l'aperçoit posté au coin du bar. L'homme d'a peu près cinquante ans est trapu, plutôt massif, complètement chauve en revanche il a un visage doux avec des yeux noisette bienveillants et un sourire avenant malgré la présence de nombreuses dents en métal.

- Bonjour jeune fille, je suppose que vous êtes Olivia ?

- C'est exact monsieur…

- Pas de monsieur qui tienne, ici c'est uniquement Tom ou boss, compris ?

- Compris !

- Très bien ! Suis moi à l'étage, c'est là haut que les vestiaires se trouvent, je vais te donner ton uniforme et après tu attendra Rosie pour qu'elle te mette au parfum, elle te briefera sur toutes les taches que tu dois faire, sur le fonctionnement de la baraque et sur nos habitués. Je pense que tu as compris, aujourd'hui tu la suis comme ton ombre, elle devrait être là dans dix minutes.

Il la mène donc aux vestiaires et lui tend son « uniforme » (un simple polo noir avec un petit chaudron stylisé de couleur vert comme insigne sur le côté gauche du recto de celui-ci et le nom de l'établissement de la même couleur en lettres gothiques sur le verso). Il lui explique ses horaires et ses jours de repos, la jeune fille hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle est attentive à ce qu'il lui dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme plantureuse d'une trentaine d'année surgit dans le vestiaire. La blonde au regard quelque peu interrogatif se tourne vers son patron.

- Je te présente Olivia, Rosie. Olivia, voici Rosie, c'est elle qui va te guider pour ton premier jour !

- Enchantée !

- Mais de même Darling ! Allez, attend juste deux minutes, le temps que je me change et on entre en piste !

La femme se change, Olivia enfile son polo et soupire intérieurement. Elle sent que le « Darling » va lui coller un moment à la peau.

- God ! Ne fais pas cette tête Darling, on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne mort dans l'équipe, pas même en cuisine ! En plus tu as de la chance, pour un pub anglais, ici on parle tous français entre nous et même les clients, hormis les touristes ! On est plus un bar pour expats en manque de bonne bière et d'un plat de chez nous en fait…

Bon c'n'est pas le tout, mais prend un plateau et reste avec moi comme si tu étais mon ombre, il est encore tôt mais on a déjà quelques habitués, je vais te présenter, on fonctionne comme une famille ici donc c'est un passage obligé pour toi. Te fais pas de mouron, je te dirais qui ils sont et tout ce que tu dois savoir sur eux au fur et à mesure.

Olivia hoche la tête et se met donc en mouvement à la suite de la blonde.

Sa première journée pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de fin :<strong>

La suite est en route, je ne peux pas vous dire précisément quand est ce que celle-ci viendra.

Ce chapitre est court mais ce n'était que le prologue, la description d'Olivia arrive dans le prochain chapitre et Sirius avec !

A votre bon cœur pour une petite review, un petit ressenti ou juste pour me dire que c'était naze serait le bienvenue m'sieurs ( ?), dames !

En espérant que la vous aimerez la suite,

_FreakC._


End file.
